Art Class
by mosherocks4
Summary: Natsu hated Art Class. Until he found someone who is worse at painting than him! Slight Gray x Natsu. AU


**How long has it been! I know I haven't written much FT lately. I'm Sorry! T_T But do not fear! Slight NatGray/Graysu is Here! XD**

**So I got this idea today during Art class, while I was painting (horribly, by the way..). Anyways, I thought it'd be cute/Funny...But I'll let you guys be the judges of all that :) I hope you enjoy!**

**I Do Not own any of these characters! FT belongs to Hiro-Sama! Not me! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Frustration. It was something that came to Natsu frequently during his art class. He hated art, more than any other subject. Even more than math class, his worst subject of all time, which he can only<em> just<em> pass with a 60%.

Art was different than adding numbers, or knowing the history of dragons and other creatures that use to live long before his time. Art was something that required inspiration and creativity. Sure, Natsu was as creative as they came. He once turned Lucy's old ratty gym sneakers into a flashy pair of heels with only scissors and a lost mitten Levi found in her locker.

He was creative alright. However, he lacked inspiration. And his lack of inspiration caused him to never know what or how to complete art projects. Even the simplest ones, like writing his name on a folder. His final project always ended as a giant blob or paint, pencil or whatever art supplies he was required to use.

And all of these reasons are what lead to him grumbling in the corner of his art class. Today was _'Partner project day'_ and his final project required to look good, or else he was edging on a fail in the class. Not only did his grade hang limply on the line, but also the grade of his partner, whoever he was assigned to.

"Alright everyone, take your seats! Today is Partner-Project day and I'll be assigning your partners now. The class will end in two hours and both partners are required to hand in a painting of their partner" The monotone teacher explained, handing out large sheets of paper to every student. Natsu sighed out a 'thank you' as his teacher handed him his paper. The pink haired boy inwardly glared at the large sheet of eggshell white before grabbing paints and other supplies he was sure to need.

Several minutes passed and once again the teacher began speaking, announcing who was to be partnered with who.

"Lucy Heartphilia and Loki Lion...And finally, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster..." The teacher nodded to signal to the students it was time to find their partners and begin. Natsu grumbled curse words under his breath as a chair was dragged over and placed next to him.

"Hey. You're Natsu right?" A deep voice spoke and broke the pinklette out of his thoughts. Turning around slowly, Natsu saw the boy who he was partnered with. Tall, pale skinned with dark locks and black lazy eyes. Natsu felt his jaw begin to drop at the jock type boy but he quickly recovered himself, placing an easy grin on his lips.

"Sure am." He grinned widely. The other boy chuckled softly and took his seat, taking out his own paints and supplies.

"The name's Gray." He spoke simply, turning to look at Natsu. The pinklette blinked and nodded slowly.

"Hi." He answered stupidly.

The dark haired boy chuckled again and shook his head.

"Uh...We should get started..." Natsu said, grabbing his page and pencil to begin his rough copy. Gray nodded and did the same.

The two boys sat in silence for a long time. Natsu itched to speak, but didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound stupid. Gray on the other hand seemed to enjoy the quiet.

"So...You paint much?" Gray's smooth voice broke the silence between the two. Natsu looked up from his page and gave an awkward laugh.

"No, not really. I'm not good at anything art related...I just took this class because some friends took it and said it was easy." Natsu laughed, glancing down at his picture. Gray grinned and laughed along with the pinklette.

"What about you. No offense, but you don't look like the type to take an art class." Natsu said, grabbing his paint brush and beginning to go over the pencil with dark paint. Gray nodded.

"I guess I wanted to try something different..." The dark haired boy spoke softly, also grabbing his paint brush and beginning to paint with a dark colour. Natsu smiled a small smile and then the two sat in more silence.

"Okay everyone! Time is up!" The teacher's voice boomed as everyone in the class finished their final touches of their artwork.

"Alright, so which pair would like to come up first to show their work to the class?" The teacher's monotone voice spoke with a slight hint of excitement, but it was probably not because of the students showing their work. School ended in twenty minutes and if she was like any sane person, she wanted to leave the building as soon as the bell rang.

Hands were thrown up and pair after pair went to the front of the class and presented their partner's portrait. Natsu enjoyed looking at all the different styles and loved how well or funny some of the portraits ended up.

"Okay, Natsu, Gray, how about you two get up here." The teacher signaled for the two boys to take the lead at the front of the class. Both boys stood up and went to the front of the room. Natsu cleared his throat and flipped over his page.

"Here is my portrait of my partner Gray." He said. The students' jaws dropped as Natsu raised his photograph of Gray. Every detail was accounted for and each line was as smooth as a baby's bottom. The colours were mixed perfectly and the shape and size of the other boy was astoundingly correct.

"Wow..." Gray breathed out as he stared at Natsu's painting of him. Natsu felt himself flush. He was embarrassed and it showed with the large dust of pink that covered his cheeks.

"Alright, Mr. Fullbuster, please show us your painting."

Gray gave a slow nod and flipped over his painting. Jaws dropped again, however; this time it was because of how _awful _the painting was.

Splotches of pink, black, yellow and white covered the page. The face was squished and the details were nowhere to be seen. Natsu blinked, speechless at Gray's art. The painting looked as if a three year old had done it.

"T-that's...me?" Natsu managed to say.

"Like it?" Gray chuckled as the sound of crickets played around the class. Faces stared in awe at Gray's painting.

The final bell rang and every student dashed out of their seat and headed for the hallway.

"Uh, you both get a 75%...For effort..." The teacher spoke hastily, joining the group of students who were dashing out of the room.

Natsu turned to Gray and blinked.

"Did you like it?"Gray asked nervously, hoping the other boy wouldn't get angry and throw something at him. Natsu stood next to Gray, holding his painting limply.

"It was...Very inspirational." Natsu smiled brightly, causing Gray to smile too.

That art Class, Natsu found his inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! X3 SO CUTE! Right! <strong>

**riiiight, it wasn't...Sorry it's so short.. T_T **

**Dedicated to Steph, because she's awesome & Kaity too, though she probably won't read it...But she's awesome too. ;P**

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
